The Looney Tunes Show: Merry Christmas
Synopsis Everyone are invited to a Christmas Party on the Yogi's Ark with several others. Quotes *'Yogi Bear': Gang, we send everyone to invite the Christmas Party at Yogi's Ark. *'Quack-Up': Yes. Indeed. *'Yogi Bear': Come on. Let's go. *(Song: Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) *'Yogi Bear': ♪I just came back from a lovely trip along the Milky Way♪ *'Boo Boo': ♪Stopped off at the North Pole to spend a holiday♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': ♪I called on dear old Santa Claus♪ *'Snagglepuss': ♪To see what I could see♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': ♪He took me to his workshop♪ *'Baba Looey': ♪And told his plans to me, so♪ *'Atom Ant': ♪You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Wally Gator': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'Magilla Gorilla': ♪He's making a list and checking it twice♪ *'Augie Doggie': ♪Gonna find out who's naughty and nice♪ *'Doggie Daddy': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Squiddly Diddly': ♪He knows when you're a wake♪ *'Peter Potamus': ♪He knows if you've been bad or good♪ *'So-So': ♪So be good for goodness sake♪ *'Touché Turtle': ♪Oh! You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Dum Dum': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'All': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Children': ♪With little tin horns and little toy drums Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Secret Squirrel': ♪And curly head dolls that toddle and coo♪ *'Morocco Mole': ♪Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too♪ *'All': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree♪ *'Hokey Wolf': ♪So! You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Ding-A-Ling Wolf': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'Yakky Doodle': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Chopper': ♪Now Santa is a busy man, He has no time to play♪ *'Pixie': ♪He's got millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day♪ *'Dixie': ♪You'd better write your letter now♪ *'Mr. Jinks': ♪And mail it right away♪ *'Ricochet Rabbit': ♪Because he's getting ready♪ *'Droop-a-Long': ♪His reindeer's and his sleigh. So♪ *'Lippy the Lion': ♪You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Hardy Har Har': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'Kwicky Koala': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Children': ♪With little tin horns and little toy drums Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Grape Ape': ♪And curly head dolls that toddle and coo♪ *'Beegle Beagle': ♪Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too♪ *'All': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Children': ♪Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree♪ *'Paw Rugg': ♪So! You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Maw Rugg': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'Floral Rugg': ♪Santa Claus is comin'♪ *'Shag Rugg': ♪Santa Claus is comin'♪ *'All': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ ---- *'Snooper': Do we send everyone a invitations to our Christmas Party? *'Blabber': Yes, we did. Just like we help Frosty to the North Pole. *(Scene cuts to Yogi and his gang helping Frosty) *(Song: Frosty the Snowman) *'Yogi Bear': ♪Frosty the snowman, was a jolly, happy soul.♪ *'Boo Boo': ♪With a corn-cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal.♪ *'All': ♪Frosty the snowman is a fairy-tale they say. He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day.♪ *'Cindy Bear': ♪There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found.♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': ♪For when they placed it on his head he began to dance around.♪ *'All': ♪Frosty the snowman was alive as he could be and the children say he could laugh and play just the same as you and me. Thumpity thump thump thumpity thump.♪ *'Snagglepuss': ♪Look at that Frosty go.♪ *'All': ♪Thumpity thump thump thumpity thump.♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': ♪Over the hills of snow.♪ *'Baba Looey': ♪Frosty the snowman, was a jolly, happy soul. With a corn-cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal.♪ *'Atom Ant': And with Frosty the snowman, Christmas was always very merry indeed. You have a merry Christmas too! *'All': ♪Frosty the snowman had to hurry on his way, but he waved goodbye saying don't you cry.♪ *'Frosty the Snowman': (To Audience) I'll be back on Christmas day! ---- *(Song: The Best Christmas of All) *'Snagglepuss': ♪Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow.♪ *'Cindy Bear': ♪Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe.♪ *'Sylvester': ♪We've finished our feasts.♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': ♪Had the tastiest treats!♪ *'Lola Bunny': ♪But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete.♪ *'All': ♪Without true friends and families And the memories we recall. It's a love we share that fills the air And makes this the best Christmas of all.♪ *'Foghorn Leghorn': ♪Something special underneath the tree.♪ *'Witch Lezah and Witch Hazel': ♪We hope it fits you perfectly.♪ *'Bugs Bunny': ♪I'm making a wish on a sparkling light.♪ *'Floyd Minton and Miyumi': ♪But that's not what makes this a magical night.♪ *'All': ♪It's our true friends and families And the memories we recall.♪ *'Yosemite Sam, Nasty Canasta and Cottontail Smith': ♪(Upon realizing the camera is focused on them not singing) That we recall.♪ *'All': singing It's a love we share that fills the air And makes this the best Christmas of all. *'Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo and Huckleberry Hound': ♪It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best...♪ *'Daffy Duck': ♪It's the best...♪ *'All': ♪...Christmas of all. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin We Wish you a Merry Christmas, We Wish you a Merry Christmas, We Wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly Fa-La-La La La Those Jingle, Jingle Bells♪ *'of The Looney Tunes Show: Merry Christmas' Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Specails Category:Crossovers